Loss of Innocence
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Shadowcat and LS Kurt join together


Kitty was scared.  
  
That was the first thing Kurt saw right away when she phased into his room just after the curfew had started. Setting his pencil down, Kurt got up and walked up, taking her hand gently as she sat down on his bed.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked, sitting down beside her. Kitty didn't answer at first, keeping her head down most of the time. When she finally did look at him, he saw that tears were in her eyes.  
  
"What has Hauptmann Englande done to you?" Kurt asked gently. Kitty shook her head slightly, wiping her eyes slowly.  
  
"It's not what he has done." She said. "It's what he will do! Kurt, I heard him talking to Meggan and he said that tomorrow night he wouldn't need her because he was going to be trying me out!" Kurt winced, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly. Slowly, he stood up and he looked out of his window, his tail swaying side to side. "I don't think I can hold him off this time either."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to risk your life for me anyway." Kitty said. "Not after you helped me stay a virgin for so long." Kurt snorted softly.  
  
"A lot of good that did." He mumbled. He heard Kitty get up, and when he looked over his shoulder, he gasped and turned all the way around in surprise. Kitty was unbuttoning her shirt, and she wasn't wearing a bra either.  
  
"Katzchen..." he started.  
  
"Listen to me, Kurt." Kitty said, continuing her work without looking up at him. "Virginity is something very important to some girls. We want to keep it for as long as we can until we find the right man to give it to. It's something very special to women.  
  
"I don't want Hauptmann Englande to have my virginity, Kurt. That's something he doesn't deserve! I want to give it to you, so that when Hauptmann Englande does get me tomorrow night, he'll only be getting sloppy seconds and not the real thing!"  
  
Gulping softly, Kurt stayed where he was, watching Kitty slide her shirt down to the floor. She was beautiful, that much was for sure. Biting his lower lip, Kurt tried very hard not to stare at her exposed body. Taking a deep breath, his closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly. Slowly, Kitty walked up and rested her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.  
  
"They took everything from us, Kurt." She said. "But this is the one thing I still have left that's pure, and I want you to have it." Slowly, she leaned upwards and she pressed her lips against his.  
  
And so, Kitty gave it to him.  
  
A Few Years Later On Earth 616  
  
***  
  
StarPryde stood on the balcony of the lighthouse, the wind brushing her hair back gently. She was thinking back to that night long ago, when SkyElf was still alive. Sighing softly, she bowed her head and closed her eyes, leaning against the rail carefully. When she heard someone walking up from behind, she didn't bother to look or open her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Nightcrawler." She said softly. Nightcrawler stood beside her, leaning his arms against the railing.  
  
"It's a little late don't you agree?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. When she didn't answer, he sighed and looked up at the moon. "You were thinking about him again?" he asked gently.  
  
"I always do nowadays." StarPryde said softly.  
  
"In time, perhaps things will get better." He said gently. "In the mean time, you cannot skip meals like you've been doing, StarPryde. Not in your condition."  
  
Her condition.  
  
Slowly, Kitty rested a hand over her stomach.  
  
"You think my not eating will hurt the baby?" she asked. Nightcrawler nodded a bit, his tail flicking gently side to side.  
  
"I'm sure of it." He said. "We cannot let you do that of course. It is the one link we all have left of him you know."  
  
"Why don't you ever say his name?" StarPryde asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"An old Romani custom. We do not speak the name of someone dead unless it is for something important or in an unavoidable circumstance. It is bad luck." Nightcrawler explained with a shrug.  
  
"I loved him very much." She said softly. Gently, Nightcrawler placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"We all miss him, Katzchen..." he started.  
  
"Don't call me that." She said suddenly. "He always called me that." Blinking, Nightcrawler removed his arm and he sighed softly.  
  
"I am sorry." He said. "It's just with you looking like Shadowcat, I sometimes want to give you her nicknames,"  
  
"It's all right..." StarPryde admitted. "It's just..."  
  
"Too soon to let the pain go away?" Kurt tried. StarPryde nodded and he smiled sadly, turning back to the stars in the sky.  
  
"I know how you feel." He said. "I cannot say I knew my twin as much as you do, but deep in my heart, I know he wants you to be happy, StarPryde. I do not think he would want you to just wither away like this because of him. It would crush him most likely." StarPryde snorted softly, fighting back tears.  
  
"I think you're right about that." She said. "He never did like to see me sad you know." Nightcrawler smiled, nodding a bit.  
  
"Then tomorrow I expect to see you eating a lot of food to make up for the meals you have been skipping, junge frau!" he said. Laughing softly, StarPryde saluted as she headed inside.  
  
"Jawohl, Nightcrawler!" she said. Still laughing, StarPryde phased up into her room and she laid down in her bed, thinking back to fonder memories of her lover and the father of her child. 


End file.
